Love is found in your enemy PART 2
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Hey! I did it! I made a sequal! check it out! R&R! I FINNALY updated! YAY! CHAP 4 NOW UP! Lee Takes Hwoarang to his home and well thing develop lol!
1. The letter

Love is found in your enemy 2  
  
Hey! If you don't know, then this is the sequel to love is found in you enemy, so I suggest you read that before you do this, oh and this IS slash so you don't like don't flipping read okay! Don't flame me about it! otherwise please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Letters of freedom  
  
It was silent, so silent, a certain red headed Korean, slept peacefully a small smile on his face, there was nothing that could disturb Hwoarang now, nothing...  
  
"ALRIGHT PANSEYS! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP NOW!!!" Hwoarang groaned, he hated the captain, he always woke them up half an hour earlier than any other barrack...  
  
"Come on red head, get your lazy faggot ass up!" Hwoarang would have hit his superior if he hadn't been so tired, Hwoarang was NOT a morning person.  
  
The captain called all of his troops faggots, just to piss them off, but it annoyed Hwoarang the most because of the fact that he WAS gay, but no one knew that, Hwoarang mentally shuddered at the though of what might happen if they DID find out.  
  
Hwoarang sat up on his bed and dressed in a clean uniform. The red headed Korean couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole, he only had one more day until he was free from the army, he could do anything he wanted then, no rules, no responsibilities...  
  
Hwoarang smiled, it sounded like heaven to him.  
  
"Alright girls, you have one whole day, till you free from the army...that's why the commander has allowed you to have your last day off, dismissed!" Then the captain left and Hwoarang blinked in shock, his Captain had woken them at 4:30 In the morning...for that?  
  
The whole barracks groaned tiredly, and most of the men slumped back onto there beds dearly hoping that they might be able to go back to sleep. Hwoarang however grabbed a pad and a pen before leaving the barracks.  
  
The red headed Korean made his way to the dining area, which Hwoarang knew would be deserted, making it the perfect place for him to write in privacy.  
  
Hwoarang took out the pad and pen and began to write, he was so absorbed that he didn't notice Kino, Hwoarang's only real friend in the, army, sneak up to him.  
  
"Hey red head, what' ya writing?" Hwoarang's head snapped up in surprise, he hadn't expected Kino to come up to him, so early in the morning.  
  
"Uhh nothing much" Hwoarang said nervously trying to hide the pad away, and trying to force a blush away from his face.  
  
Kino smiled in a knowing way. "It's a girl ain't it? You met a girl at that tournament and you never told me!? shit man, that so ain't fair...hey does she have a friend?" Hwoarang groaned. Kino was to inquisitive for his own good, and to interested in other people's love lives.  
  
"Uh yeah...yeah, her names...Leanne, she likes to be called Lee for short." Kino nodded a small smile on his face as he watched Hwoarang write. "So where's she from Japan? New Zealand?" Hwoarang laughed.  
  
"Nah she's originally from China, but she lives in the Bahamas now" Kino's eye's lit up; Hwoarang knew for a fact that Kino had always wanted to go somewhere warm and tropical like the Caribbean.  
  
"Hey man you have all the fuckin' luck, you'd better introduce me to her sometime once were outta this shit hole" Hwoarang nodded absentmindedly as he finished his letter, he stood up, before pocketing his written letter.  
  
"Well I'm done now, I don't fancy the stuff the Army calls food, how about we all sneak out on our last day?" Kino nodded and they exchanged a high five.  
  
"Sure thing Hwo, I'll get the others ready" Then Kino turned and left Hwoarang shook his head in amusement, today they were going to party, and tomorrow?...well that is a completely different day altogether...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*One week later*  
  
Lee Choalan stirred as the ray's of sunlight rudely settled on his face, Lee blinked and groaned burying his face into the pillows, it was the weekend, and he SO did not want to wake up right now.  
  
"Hwo..." Lee sighed he really wished that his young lover was with him right now, but he knew that he was still in the Army, oh well, at least he still had Hwoarang's letter to look forward to.  
  
Grudgingly, Lee stood and wrapped himself up in a night gown before heading downstairs to get some coffee, not normal coffee, but the-so-strong-it- blows-your-head-off type of coffee.  
  
The letter box rattled and Lee, ignoring the coffee, virtually sprinted to the front door of his house and grabbed the small bundle of letters. Lee's whole face lit up as he saw a letter in Hwoarang's recognizable handwriting. Lee ripped open the envelope, before reading it on his way back to the kitchen.  
  
'Hey Lee!'  
  
'I guess your wondering where I'm writing this form? In a cell perhaps? Nah for once I'm not, I'm home, yes you read right babe home, I have officially, been un-recruited from the Army. Thank god for that, I thought I was going to die from boredom...'  
  
Lee chuckled at he lovers remarks, he remembered Hwoarang's last letter, that time he was writing it in a tiny hut, in the middle of nowhere; It was Hwoarang's punishment for adding green hair dye to his captains shampoo, because he'd gotten pissed at Hwoarang for knocking out his sparring partner.  
  
Lee laughed at that memory, glad that his lover was finally free from the Army's strict rules, It was defiantly no place for a rebellious, free-born fighter like Hwoarang...  
  
Lee then sipped his coffee before continuing on reading the letter...  
  
'I hope you've missed me coz I've missed you, a lot, I think of you everyday, and I wish tat you were hear right now, but I guess it doesn't matter now, because I'm coming over to see you in a few days after you get this, we need to talk about what to do...and do a few other things...I'll be at the airport at 2:00pm sharp on the 15 April, be there!'  
  
'All my love Hwoarang'  
  
'xx'  
  
Lee smiled, before placing the letter in his pocket. The 15th of April...that means he had two day's until Hwoarang was due to stay with him. A sly smirk passed his lips, he couldn't wait...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aha! Yes the sequel to Love is found in you enemy is up! See! See! I TOLD you I'd make a sequel!  
  
Jin: Oh no not again! I don't know why I bother coming here, it's not like I'm here anyway...  
  
Me: But you will be! Yep you will in the next chapter that is! Hee but I'm not telling you why your there... *Evil laughter*  
  
Jin: *Shudders* I REALLY don't like that laugh!  
  
H: Me neither, but I don't know what you complaining for, it's not like YOUR paired up sexually with your uncle! *Pouts*  
  
Lee: I am here you know! *Glares* And I'm not deaf either!  
  
Me: Now, now people calm down...Oh and please wait up for the next chappie! Luv you all bye!...Well say good bye to the nice readers *Glares*  
  
Jin, Lee & Hwo: Bye! *Waves rather panicky*  
  
Me: Bye remember...I'll be watching you *Evil laughter* I'll be back! 


	2. Jin find's out

Hey me again, yes I'm back! Yay! Well this is my new chappie obviously, Jin is in this as well and maybe just maybe I'll be adding some Ling/Julia bashing/snogging, Later on! ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
Oh and this chapter is set the day that Lee got his letter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love is found in your enemy Part 2  
  
Chapter 2 Jin find's out  
  
Hwoarang sighed as he looked around his old gang place; He smiled to himself remembering all the times this old warehouse ad saved their skins from the cops many a time, and all the times that He and his friend's had, had a laugh here, with no rules or responsibilities, Hwoarang had missed that a lot. ' I miss Lee too...I'm gonna have to call him and see if he's okay about me coming over that day-'  
  
Suddenly Hwoarang felt himself being knocked backwards by something big and bulky, Hwoarang felt himself being slammed backwards into the far wall, his head throbbing from where it had connected with the wall, Hwoarang blinked, trying not to see stars, and not trying to show his attacker that he was a) caught off guard, b) bewildered and c) panicked.  
  
Yes Hwoarang was all three of these things, but as sure to hell if he was going to show this to anyone. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hwoarang managed to yell at his hooded attacker, proud of him self that his voice didn't shake. Hwoarang's attacker didn't answer for a moment as he shifted his hand's to get a better grip on Hwoarang's wrists. "I thought you of all people would recognise me Hwoarang" Hwoarang blinked, sure he recognised that voice, as the attacker reached up and pulled his hood down, Hwoarang's eyes went wide.  
  
"KAZAMA!" Hwoarang yelled, more out of shock than anger, As Jin slowly let go Of Hwoarang's combat shirt and wrists. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You've got fucking balls Kazama! Pouncing on me on my own fucking turf?" Hwoarang seethed, his teeth barred, and fist's clenched. Jin didn't say anything, instead he just observed Hwoarang as Hwoarang straightened his jacket out and dumped his bag on his bed. "Okay Kazama, there has to be a reason for you being here, what the fuck do you want from me?"  
  
Jin crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side. "You've changed..." Jin muttered completely ignoring Hwoarang's question. Hwoarang began to feel a little uncomfortable with Jin's constant staring, but he wasn't going to show it to his all time rival, instead he sat on a nearby chair and stared back. "You didn't answer my question Kazama, that's bad manners you know, I thought your gramps would have taught you better" Jin snorted and moved from the doorway and sat on the bed.  
  
"And how would you know Hwoarang? You don't have any manners remember?" Hwoarang chuckled and shook his head in disagreement before flashing Jin with a small, amused smile.  
  
"Excuse me but I do have manners I just choose not to use them. Ever." Jin chuckled and shook his head; his eyes sparkling in warmth and good humour, but from what Hwoarang wasn't sure. "You really have changed Hwoarang, you seem a lot more different from the fighter I knew three years ago" Hwoarang rolled his eyes at this and got to the point.  
  
"Look Kazama why the hell are you here?" Hwoarang asked sighing and rubbing his temple. Jin stood, the smile gone from his face, as he considered Hwoarang seriously. "I want some answers from you" Hwoarang rose his eyebrows before he put his hands behind his head, his trade smirk plastered on his lips. "Oh yeah about what? I didn't think you cared about my welfare Kazama"  
  
Jin frowned before he answered. "I don't, I care about Lee" This statement knocked Hwoarang back, bewildered, that was the last thing he had expected coming from Jin's mouth. Hwoarang blinked and looked Jin up and down, until the silence between the two was unbearable. "Oh and what has Lee got to do with me?" Hwoarang said, then mentally smacked himself for addressing the Silver Devil by his first name.  
  
Jin shook his head before he placed a knowing smile on his face. "You don't have to hide it from me Hwoarang, You know full well what I'm talking about" Hwoarang gulped, trying very hard not to show his fear, He knew what Jin was on about; His relationship with Lee, but the two had kept it secret, so how had Jin found out? 'Not...not unless Lee...Oh shit...' Jin must have seen the look of panic cross the red head's face because Jin smiled a sly knowing smile, which made him look exactly like Kazuya when he was plotting something very evil.  
  
"Ah I see that you've now figured out what were talking about, so I'd like to ask you a few questions..." Hwoarang gulped, but then decided that he needed to know where the hell Jin got this little piece of information from. "Whoa! wait a minute Kazama! Where the hell did you get this info? Come on! I'd like to know before you interrogate me" Jin frowned, considering this for a moment before he shrugged.  
  
"Lee told me, well he did, near enough, He rang me a year ago saying that he'd fallen for someone he'd met before he left for the Bahamas, then I visited him a few days ago, and he told me, while he was drunk mind you, that he'd seen you before he left, I'm not stupid Hwoarang, I did manage to put two and two together" Hwoarang sighed not daring to look Jin in the eyes.  
  
"Okay" Hwoarang muttered in defeat. "What do you want to know?" Jin sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I want to know weather this is the real thing or weather your just using him for a good Fuck" Hwoarang's eyes widened in shock and anger, he would have hit Jin if he hadn't been so shocked at Jin saying the word 'fuck'.  
  
Then Hwoarang stood his shock gone, his fist clenched in rage, and walked over and punched Jin right in the jaw, but seen as Hwoarang specialised in kicking and not punching due to his Teak wan Do training, it wasn't as strong as Hwoarang had wanted it to be. "You basterd! How the fuck can you say that? You have no idea what you're talking about Kazama! I'm not using Lee! I love him okay! I...love him, he's not just some one-night stand Jin, I've been writing to him all year and I'm going over to the Bahamas to live with him! And if you have a problem with us being gay and me loving your uncle, then you can damned well go to hell!" Hwoarang yelled before panting heavily, now that his anger had been successfully vented out on Jin, this made the red head feel a lot better.  
  
Jin blinked and rubbed his jaw where Hwoarang had hit him, and then his face broke into a small smile. "I already knew that Hwoarang" Hwoarang blinked and wanted to hit Jin again, but Jin stood and grabbed Hwoarang's arm quickly, stopping the fist in it's descent and speaking quickly before Hwoarang tried to lash out in more...uncomfortable places (Get it? *Hint Hint* ^__~). "But I wanted you to say it, I needed it confirmed from you, and now I have" Hwoarang blinked again and stared at Jin, absolute puzzlement on his face.  
  
"You knew...and you're okay with this right?" Jin let go of Hwoarang's, gloved fist and sighed.  
  
"Not really, but I can't exactly change you and Lee's feelings for each other, so I guess you have my consent" Hwoarang smirked and did something no one would ever expect him to do; He pounced on Jin and hugged him. "Thanks Jin" Hwoarang said before quickly letting go of the startled Japanese youth. "Err, No problem" Jin muttered, slightly uncomfortable with what had just happened. Hwoarang realised what he had just done and blushed scarlet. "Err...Jin, can you not mention that to anyone please?" Jin nodded before heading to the door.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you and Lee, Hwoarang, but if you hurt him, I won't be the only one that will be after your hide, my father will too" Hwoarang nodded solemnly. "It won't come to that Kazama" Hwoarang muttered, before Jin nodded and left.  
  
Hwoarang sighed and sat on his bed before raking a hand through his red locks. 'Great now Jin knows, how long is it gonna be until Heihachi finds out?' Hwoarang sighed and flopped backwards on the bed.  
  
'This is gonna be a long night...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Done! Another chapter finished! So what did you think this time? Did you like how it was longer? Or did it just suck? Tell me please!  
  
Lee:...Wha...JADE! What the hell? Hwoarang and Jin are actually being civil???  
  
Me: Well have you never seen Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending? They were being civil then! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Lee: Yeah but...oh whatever I'm not going to win this am I? Having a verbal battle with you Jade Rotaski, is almost impossible to win!  
  
Me: I know *Grins* So people, you like? Well review then! You all know the drill! Oh by the way, in the last chapter when Hwoarang lied to his friend about Lee and called him Leanne? Well that's my real name! I thought it would be cool to add it in here! R&R People! Bye!  
  
Lee: Yeah bye! *Waves* 


	3. Brakedowns and Air sickness

Hey Hey! I finally updated this! Yahoo! Lol! Hope u like this! Coz things will REALLY be warming up now! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 brake downs and airsickness  
  
Lee Chaolan was NOT having a good day. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was meant to meet Hwoarang, his lover at the airport in...An hour and a half and Lee was no where near ready to meet him. It seemed that someone up in the expanse of heaven had decided to mess everything up for him and turn every force known to nature against him, just for fun, just to see what reaction Lee would give out.  
  
Lee Choalan could hear that same force laughing its head off at him right now  
  
"What the hell is it today? What the fuck did I do to the asshole (Namely God) up in heaven that was so bloody wrong? First I burn a large hole in my brand new shirt, then I scald my arm with the coffee maker, and now my damned Honda refuses to start up!" Lee growled in irritation before impatiently getting out of his sleek silver Honda and kicking the front tyre in frustration. Lee SO did not want or need this right now.  
  
The silver devil sighed and raked a hand through his molten silver locks, while he considered his VERY few options, He didn't want to keep Hwoarang waiting for him at the airport, and that was what he would be doing if he delayed any further. Lee sighed and with little choice in the matter, locked up his Honda and walked back into his mansion, picked up his mobile phone and flicked through the yellow pages, his eyes fell on a number before dialling for a cab...  
  
~*~  
  
Hwoarang HATED flying, oh he was okay once he was on the damned thing but if it took off or landed the red headed Korean felt sicker than a tequila worm. Hwoarang cursed mentally as he stumbled shakily into the arrival lounge. Hwoarang just managed to stable himself, propping up on a vacant chair. 'God damned it! This is NOT the way I want to look in front of Lee!' Hwoarang raked a hand through his slightly damp hair and sighed. 'God I need a drink...' with that goal in mind Hwoarang set off towards the bar and sat down. "A JD on the rocks please" The bar maid nodded giving him his drink within a second and patted his hand. "Got air sickness Hun? Don't worry it'll pass" Hwoarang looked at the barmaid closely, she smiled. "What? Surprised someone over 40 is working in a bar?" Hwoarang blinked in surprise, his airsickness leaving him momentarily. "You're over 40? You look younger"  
  
The bar maid laughed and nodded while Hwoarang blushed realizing he sounded like he was chatting her up. "I know, I managed to lie about my age to get this job, then my boss found out...and then I ended up marrying him!" Hwoarang snorted in his drink, and looked her, she smiled her eyes twinkling. "Strange how things work out isn't it?" Hwoarang nodded managing to smile back, before he put his hand in his pocket to pay for his drink. "Keep your money Hun, on the house" Hwoarang blinked and nodded in thanks and gulped his drink down. "I'm Liz by the way and you are?" Liz held out her slim arm for him to shake.  
  
"I'm Hwoarang" The red head replied shaking her hand Liz nodded "Hwoarang... strange name, well then, I'm guessing that you're new here then? Are you seeing a friend?" Hwoarang nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Something likes that..." Liz nodded knowingly as she took Hwoarang empty glass and cleaned it before handing over another drink with a reassuring smile, which told him he didn't need to pay for this drink either. "You look like you need it Hun" Liz said as though reading his mind as to why she was giving him drinks for nothing. "Besides, my womanly intuition tells me there's more behind your visit than you let on" Hwoarang nearly spit out his drink at this sentence. 'What the fuck?'  
  
Liz turned and smiled at him. "Am I right?" Hwoarang nodded in defeat and sighed, his shoulders slumping, before he looked at his watch Lee would be picking him up in 15 minutes. "I...I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he should be here any minute..." Liz grinned happily and chuckled.  
  
"I guessed, you don't seem like a guy who wants a girl to settle down with" Hwoarang smiled and shrugged, now he thought about it she was right, he'd NEVER been able to settle down any girl he had gone out with. "Guess your right, I'm surprised somebody guessed I was gay" Liz smiled knowingly and leaned on the bar.  
  
"Honey, when you have and 18 year old Daughter who is into Yaoi, and is Bisexual, you start to pick these things up" Hwoarang nodded and laughed quietly, Liz joining in. "Thanks" Hwoarang muttered. Liz just nodded and smiled in understanding, before her eyes flickered to the doorway of departures.  
  
"I think there's someone hear to see you" Hwoarang looked at Liz strangely before Hwoarang turned around slowly and came face with Lee, who had the most seductive smirk on his face. "Hello my darling, Miss me?" Hwoarang grinned and jumped off the stool before he threw himself in Lee's strong arms.  
  
"Hell Yes! I missed you so much" Hwoarang gasped the grin still fixed on his face, and without thinking, Kissed Lee full on. Lee however pulled away a few seconds later. "Hwo, Liz is watching..." Hwoarang blushed and turned to Liz who just shook her head and waved her arm around. "Don't mind Me Chaolan, carry on, I promised my daughter if there were any cute gay boys kissing that I would capture it on Camera, now where is it..." Lee chuckled and Hwoarang stared at the two of them in amazement and confusion. "You two know each other?" The silver haired man chuckled and nodded, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes Liz used to be my house keeper before she said she 'Wanted an easier job than cleaning that damned mansion' I believe that's what you said Liz?" Liz giggled and nodded as she pulled out her camera and got them in a surprise shot. "Oh yes very true, I'll tell you I'm never cleaning your house again, god forbid, and my poor back..." Lee rolled his eyes as Liz took pictures of the two of them hugging.  
  
"Come on we'd better go, our Taxi will be waiting for us" Hwoarang nodded happily as the two waved a goodbye to Liz who carried on snapping away, and walked out of departures and into the car park where a black cab was there waiting for them. "A cab? What happened to your Honda?" Lee groaned and playfully pushed Hwoarang inside the cab before getting in himself. "That is a long story"  
  
Hwoarang nudged Lee and smirked. "Try me, I'd LOVE to know what you've been doing for the past year!" Lee rolled his eyes and groaned. Hwoarang just smirked. "Hwoarang you have NO idea what hell I have been through this morning" So Lee set out and told him everything that had happened. "...And then my Honda packs out on me! I swear I'm suing the mechanic who serviced it..." Hwoarang smiled before he cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! All that happened today! You're having a REALLY bad day today aren't you?" Lee sighed and nudged Hwoarang impatiently, which just made Hwoarang laugh even more. Lee frowned and crossed his arms. "It's not THAT funny Hwoarang"  
  
Hwoarang forced himself to stop laughing and kissed Lee on the cheek. "Oh I'm sorry, you have to admit that is kinda funny, reminds me of the carry on films" Lee nodded trying to keep his face straight, but ended up laughing along with the red head. "Alright so it is funny, but you'd better make it up to me Red head"  
  
Hwoarang grinned sexily and kissed Lee's nose. "Oh don't worry Lee darling, I will..."  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! I DID IT! Yahoo! I finally finished this! Thank god!  
  
Thank you to: The Shadow hawk (Thankies^^),  
  
Sapphire17 (U rock girl!),  
  
Caillsto dark moon (u like u get! ^^)  
  
Tesandra (Thank you too! ^_^!)  
  
Akira 14-Raziel (u reviewed a lot, I thank you! ^_~)  
  
Kazuya-Sama (Greatly appreciated! ^^)  
  
Kism 3000 (My first ever reviwer! ^^)  
  
And TK the axe murderer (Ur fics rock girl!)  
  
Thank you all giving me a HUGE boot up the ass for telling me to finish, and the encouragement to continue! You guys Rock!  
  
Jen: You took your time, I mean 9 months...  
  
Me: *Winces* Yes I know! I know! But I've done it now right?  
  
Jen: Yeah, right...  
  
Me: Oh shut it! So people! R&R! Yes I've done it! So please do or I might... *Hand hovers over the dreaded 'delete' button* your choice! ^^bye! 


	4. Seme or Uke For lack of a better title

Hey! Hey! Back again! (Finally) Well it seems people want this to continue? People want some lemony goodness? Hmm...I dunno it might happen...Maybe Enjoy! Lol! And a big thank you to those who reviewed:  
  
Sapphire 17- Ah my ever loyal reviewer! (And I am a loyal reviewer of you of course! Update soon girl lol!) You've reviewed every single one my stories I'm sure! Thank you so much! Liz is your bf name! Wow I didn't know that lol! I wish my mum reacted like Liz did, she's still getting used to the fact I write Yaoi (Don't ask --;;) But yeah the daughter was based on me, guess were more alike than we thought .  
  
Chlover goddess- 15 minutes huh? Lol it must be a record lol! No I'm joking. I'm glad I made a Hwo/Lee fan out of you! I'm pleased, because this story needs more fans   
  
TK the axe murderer-Thank you! I'll keep going then oh one thing When are you gonna update? Hurry please   
  
Okay! Enjoy people! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 4- Seme or uke? (For a lack of a better title --;;)  
  
Lee sighed he was so bored, the taxi ride home seemed to take forever to get back to his place, The Silver Devil turned to look at Hwoarang and smiled, the red head was currently fast asleep, his mouth slightly open as he breathed steadily and deeply, his head leaning snugly on Lee's shoulder; Hwoarang's flight and the airsickness he had earlier, must have taken it all out of him.  
  
Lee smiled and moved the red headed Korean's head gently to rest more comfortably on his lap, before he began stroking and running his hands through Hwoarang's hair gently, always surprised at how soft his hair always was. 'I wonder how he gets it like that, I'll have to ask him one day' Hwoarang mumbled something unrecognizable in his sleep as he snuggled even more into Lee's lap. The Silver Devil laughed gently, continually staring and his red haired beauty. 'Such an angel when sleeping, but such a demon when he's awake, heh, and I get the best of both sides...'  
  
"Hey man where here, that'll be $120 there and back" Lee forced himself to look up to the driver who was giving him and Hwoarang a half disgusted, half amused look, and his face was twitching slightly, as though he was unsure weather to smile or not; instead the driver kept a straight face and waited to be paid. Lee nodded and moved Hwoarang gently, so as to get his wallet that was kept in his back pocket, before he shoved $120 into the man's hand. The Silver Devil nudged Hwoarang sharply, but gently. The Korean however, jumped awake with a surprised start, as thought he'd just been given an electric shock.  
  
"What? I didn't do it honest!" Hwoarang mumbled automatically as he looked around the cab sleepily, and then, temporarily having no idea where he was, he tried to stand up in the cab, only to hit his head on the roof, ensuing some very disturbing and colourful language coming from the Blood Talon's mouth, that seemed to leave the cab driver in a state of shock. If Lee was going to laugh before at Hwoarang's comment as he woke up, he defiantly was going to now; As soon as he was out of the cab, Lee cracked up laughing, while Hwoarang managed to stumble out of the cab, still muttering curses under his breath and rubbing the top of his head furiously, while the cab driver got Hwoarang's stuff out of the boot of the car as fast as possible.  
  
"It's not funny!" Hwoarang growled as the Cab drove away, quite hurriedly from the entrance of Lee's mansion, the silver haired man just chuckled and Hwoarang growled "God damn it! You'd better shut it Lee before I..." Lee smiled happily and caught the younger man in a surprise kiss, which shut the Korean up instantly (Hey it's off Lee! He's a sex god! Of course you'd shut up! ). "I'm sorry" Lee said when they broke the kiss "But it was just too damned funny!" Hwoarang mock glared while Lee began sniggering again, but eventually ended up laughing with him. Once they had calmed down, Lee clamped his hands over Hwoarang's eyes.  
  
"Alright were nearly there, just keep your eyes shut" Hwoarang groaned, half in irritation, half in suspense and excitement; he'd wanted to see what Lee's mansion was like for ages! Ever since Lee had mentioned it in his letters to him in the army. He sighed in annoyance and tried to pull out of Lee's grip, but the Silver Devil held on firmly, making sure the redhead couldn't see anything. "Ohh come on Lee! Let me see!" Hwoarang moaned, like a child begging its parents for some sweets. Lee chuckled and nudged Hwoarang forward.  
  
"All in good time Hwo, remember all good things come, to those who wait" Hwoarang smiled at this, turning around suddenly, his gaze away from the mansion and caught Lee in another kiss, this time, it was the silver haired man that was caught in a surprise kiss "Oh yeah and don't I know it" the red head said as Lee smiled and nodded, before he spun Hwoarang back around and clamped his hands over the Korean's eyes once more before he could take a sneaky peak at Lee's 'house'" Right keep going forward..." Lee said as he slowly directed Hwoarang towards the front of the mansion.  
  
"Okay stop!" Lee said, Hwoarang stopped and smiled waiting for Lee to take his hands away from his face, and show him what he wanted. "Are we there yet?" Hwoarang asked jokingly, Lee nudged him with his elbow before he kissed the Korean on the neck which made the red head moan half in pleasure and half in excitement.  
  
"Oh yes, were here" Lee lifted his hands from Hwoarang's eyes, and the red head's jaw dropped; the place was huge! It was like a smooth white mini palace, with a pool, Jacuzzi, bar, you name it, and it probably had it. "So what do you think darling?" Lee asked while smiling happily at the shocked expression on the red heads face; a small mansion is what Hwoarang was probably expecting, not a mini Palace!  
  
Hwoarang turned to Lee and grinned "It can only be described as 'wow' Lee" the older man laughed and hugged Hwoarang again then he threw out a hand, gesturing to his mansion, as though he was unveiling a priceless painting. "Well my boy, now all of this is yours" Hwoarang snorted and shoved Lee in the ribs slightly, not thinking that the silver haired man was serious.  
  
"Oh shut up old man! Grab the bags and show me around, then we can get to business" The red head flashed the silver haired man a grin and a flirtatious wink before he walked off towards the front door of the palace, Lee chuckled and smiled, and once again, for the first time in two years he felt truly happy. 'Strange how he's always had that effect on me' the silver haired man's grin if it was possible, widened even further, as he picked up the bags and followed Hwoarang to the entrance.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes were even wider, if that was possible, than they were outside, once he had seen the inside of Lee's home. Each of the rooms seemed to be decorated in a different style of decoration; the kitchen was modern and contemporary, the living room was art décor, the bar was Egyptian, and when Hwoarang entered Lee's bedroom, he smiled and took in every detail. The Bedroom was a large space with a sunken bed and pale blue voile curtains flowing down to the floor and each corner of the bed, like a four poster, the walls were a plain white colour, but had various Japanese symbols, and sayings painted onto the edges or the tops of the walls in black, there were two large windows at either side of the bed, a door on the left side of the room and one to the right side, there was also a white cabinet on the left side of the bed.  
  
The Korean smiled 'Typical, guess all the Japanese culture and influence he had when he lived with the Mishima's must have rubbed off on him' Hwoarang walked into the room and sat on the bed testing it for a moment, then when he was satisfied, Hwoarang lay there fully an smiled up at the ceiling, resting his head in his hands. 'I don't think I'll ever want to leave here, why should I? I have nothing to go back to Korea for, Lee's here...and I Love him...strange...I've never really told him that since I came back...well I will, I'll prove it to him that I love him' The red headed Korean smiled evilly to himself as heard the door open, the red head looked up and he saw Lee walk in, a sexy smile on his face.  
  
Hwoarang smiled at him as he propped himself up with his shoulders, some of his red hair falling into his face. "Well Lee what do you think? Am I sexy enough for this bed?" Lee chuckled as he walked over to the bed, straddled Hwoarang's hips, and pinned him to the bed loosely, some of his molten silver hair falling into his eyes; Hwoarang reached up and brushed some of it away tenderly, while Lee smiled "Oh yes Hwoarang, I'd say that you were MORE than sexy enough for my bed" Hwoarang smiled and kissed Lee.  
  
"I...I love you Lee" Hwoarang whispered in the elder man's ear before the Korean began nibbling on his ear lobe, Lee sighed in pleasure, then he chuckled again and wrapped his arms around the Korean's slim muscular waist. "I know...I love you too" The red head grinned and captured the silver haired in another kiss. "Okay Lee do you want to be seme or uke?" Lee smiled, thinking for a moment before he lay down on the bed and let Hwoarang straddle his hips eagerly. "I'll be uke for once, but don't think I'll be uke every time red head" Hwoarang grinned cheekily and let his hands wander under Lee's dark blue shirt and to his thighs, Lee moaned slightly as Hwoarang began stroking and massaging the skin gently.  
  
"Fine old man whatever you say, you're just too tired to keep up with me!" Lee glared at the Korean heatedly, before he grabbed hold of Hwoarang's hands and flipped him over, before Lee was the one on top and smirking. "Right red head for that comment you can be Uke...again!" Hwoarang chuckled and shrugged, or at least he tried to as Lee pinned his hands above his head once again.  
  
"Heh like I care! Sex is sex weather I'm seme or uke! But I wanna be on top at least once! I want to be your boss" Hwoarang winked at Lee, and Lee groaned at the small, but very sexy smile Hwoarang was giving him, then the Silver devil captured those lips with his own. "Well then we'd better get to work then!" Lee grinned as he peeled off Hwoarang's tight navy shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor.  
  
The silver devil was about to go and unzip Hwoarang's tight jeans, but Hwoarang stopped him with a glare "Hey! No fair! I cannot be the only one stripping here!" Lee sighed and pouted adorably, before he gave up and let Hwoarang take off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Hwoarang grinned and kissed Lee's bare chest hungrily and Lee moaned. "That's more like it!"  
  
It took the two horny men less than ten seconds to strip completely, and by this time, neither of them could wait for much longer. "Hey have you got any lube in that drawer of yours?" Hwoarang asked as he gasped for breath from another heart stopping kiss, Lee smirked and shifted himself to lean over the bed and reach the drawer beside the bed, without losing contact with Hwoarang's body. After a few second's rummaging Lee brought out a small Jar of lube. "Here we are..."  
  
Lee opened the jar quickly and scooped some of the cold cream onto his fingers, before rubbing it around in his hands to warm up, and then he applied it to both his own and the red head's aching members. Hwoarang moaned when Lee touched his cock, and slowly arched his sweaty body upwards a little before collapsing back on the bed. "Hurry up Lee I can't wait for much longer!"  
  
Lee chuckled at this, but decided not to say anything, in case it ruined the moment, instead he turned the red head over, and positioned himself in between the red head's legs. "Ready red head?" Lee asked, the Korean just snorted at this and turned his head to look at Lee with one eye.  
  
"No I'm just lying here for a reason, hmm maybe I'm waiting for Jin to come and catch us! Or maybe even your brother!" The red head snapped out sarcastically, while rolling his eyes in disbelief. Lee chuckled again and shrugged off the Red heads comments, before he nodded, Hwoarang took it as a sign, and lay back down waiting. The Lee thrust in quickly, to ensure Hwoarang as little pain as possible. Hwoarang moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain while Lee kept himself still.  
  
After a minute, Hwoarang stopped moaning and lay still. "Are you ready to continue?" Lee asked a smile on his face; Hwoarang looked so beautiful lying there, naked and sweaty below him, he couldn't help but smile. The red head was panting to hard to speak, so he just nodded instead, then in smooth, steady strokes, Lee began thrusting into Hwoarang, gentle and slow at first, but it soon became faster and harder as the two men yearned for more. "Holy shit! Lee!" The red headed Korean moaned as the two men neared the edge of Cumming.  
  
With one last thrust both Lee and Hwoarang came, Lee's cum, settling itself inside Hwoarang, while the red head's cum went onto the two men's stomachs. After a moment, Lee pulled out of Hwoarang and lay down next to him. "That..." Lee said as he reached for his cigarettes in the side table "Was the best sex I have ever fucking had" Hwoarang smiled and nodded in agreement before he kissed Lee's cheek.  
  
"Yep, I hope there are more of them to come!" The red head yawned tiredly and sighed before getting up, completely naked of course "Right I'm having a shower, care to join me?" Lee smiled at the temping thought, but shook his head. "No, I think you've had enough sex for today, 'ill get the cleaner to change the sheets, then you can sleep, you look tired" Hwoarang nodded and headed for the shower. Lee smiled happily and stood, putting a dark blue robe on, then he picked up the phone in on hand, while lighting his cigarette in the other.  
  
After two rings, the phone was answered "Yes Mr Chaolan?" a small yet polite feminine voice asked. Lee chuckled at the women's voice and shook his head. "Bailey, I need you to change the sheets in my room for me, I'm going to have a shower alright" There was the tiniest of sighs down the phone line before she answered.  
  
"Yes Mr Chaolan, I'll be up right away" And with a click, the phone line went dead, Lee chuckled again and put the phone down, then he got out of the bed and stood up, and opened one of the large windows next to his bed, and stepped outside into a small porch. He heard Bailey come in a minute later. Lee turned to look at her; she was a young woman, she couldn't have been any older than 19, she was tall, slim and quite tanned with dark, braided hair and brown eyes.  
  
Lee smiled and nodded at her, before he motioned to the bed, she just nodded and began stripping the sheets Lee watched her work, sometimes he felt sorry for Bailey, her family had sold her off as a slave, because she was the 'runt' of the family, Lee had bought her when she was a child of 14, he looked after her, he made her go to school and get educated, Bailey was so grateful to Lee she said that she wanted to work for him as a servant, Lee was surprised but agreed and got one of his other maids to teach her how to cook, clean etc.  
  
Bailey saw him watching her and she smiled "You look happy for once Mr Chaolan, that red head must be making you very happy, by the look of these sheets" Lee smiled and blushed a little but didn't say anything, Bailey just giggled and wrapped all the sheets off into a ball, before she dumped them on the floor, quickly, she went into the door on the other side of the room (Opposite the bathroom) and opened it, it was a huge walk in wardrobe/airing cupboard.  
  
Bailey came out with clean white sheets and made the bed, she had just finished when Hwoarang came out the shower, dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist and one around his neck, his red hair sticking in clumps to his neck; Lee nearly had a nose bleed at the sight of the Red head (So did I--;;) Bailey smiled and bowed in respect to Hwoarang, then she turned and grabbed the sheets "Let me know if you need anything else Mr Chaolan" the she turned and left the room the sheets in tow.  
  
Hwoarang blinked as the girl left and looked at Lee "Who's she?" Lee smiled and put his cigarette in the ashtray then walked up to the Korean, wrapping his arms around Hwoarang's damp waist. "She, is called Bailey, and she is one of my main servants" Hwoarang rose and eyebrow at this, but leaned onto the silver devil's embrace. "Before you asked yes she is young, she's only 19, I saved her from being a slave once, but she wanted to be my servant so I let her, besides" Lee smiled kissing Hwoarang's for head. "I think she's getting tired of this, she'll probably ask me if she can go to collage or something, which I'll wholeheartedly agree too, she needs a life just as much as anyone"  
  
Hwoarang nodded, feeling just a little bit sorry for Bailey, but it didn't last long as Hwoarang yawned again. Lee smiled and nudged the red head towards the bed "Go and sleep, I still need a shower" Hwoarang nodded and used the towel around his neck to dry his hair, as Lee went into the bathroom. Hwoarang yawned again as he dried himself, then rummaged into his bags to fine some black boxers, before he slipped them on and climbed into bed. Hwoarang sighed and yawned again, and within seconds Hwoarang was fast asleep.  
  
Half and hour later, Lee emerged from the shower, and smiled at what he saw before him; The red headed Korean as lying on his back, his eyes closed, his damp red hair flying in all directions on the crisp white pillow. The silver hared man smiled gently, before he changed into boxers and slipped into bed next to Hwoarang. Lee wrapped an arm around Hwoarang's waist and kissed his lover on the forehead, before snuggling down in the covers. "Goodnight Hwoarang, Aishiteru" Within the space of a minute Lee had fallen asleep too.  
  
TADA! Yes I have done it I bloody well updated this! (PantS for breath then dies of exhaustion)   
  
Jen: You took you time! (Grumbles under her breath)  
  
Me: Oh shut up, YOU didn't have a 10 mile high pile of paper work to finish for collage!  
  
Jen:(Rolls her eyes)whatever...  
  
Me: (Giggles) Ha!

Jen: (Glares) What is so funny?

Me: (Grins) You're doing a Leonhart!

Jen: I hate you --;;

Me: Yeah yeah! lol! Okay people R&R so I can get the next chapter done...or should I just leave it there? Hmm you'll have to tell me or I won't continue lol! Bye!  
  
Jade Queen of the Damned


End file.
